


Do You Love Me Like You Love Him?

by NotSoSubtlyBi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSubtlyBi/pseuds/NotSoSubtlyBi
Summary: Lance thought he and Keith had a happy, loving relationship. And they did. Everything was perfect. They were always there for each other. They held each other, went on dates, shared an apartment, slept together, owned a dog named Red and a cat named Blue. They had just graduated from college and found stable jobs. Nothing could change that, Lance thought. Apparently, he was wrong.orLance and Keith were dating. Keith proposes the idea of adding Shiro to the relationship. Angst.'nuf said.





	Do You Love Me Like You Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Shklance. I'm always nervous about posting my writings here. Feedback welcome. Like, fucking roast me. Anyway, Enjoy

Lance thought he and Keith had a happy, loving relationship. And they did. Everything was perfect. They were always there for each other. They held each other, went on dates, shared an apartment, slept together, owned a dog named Red and a cat named Blue. They had just graduated from college and found stable jobs. Nothing could change that, Lance thought. Apparently, he was wrong.

 

For as long as Lance remembered, Keith and Shiro had sort of a flirty relationship with each other. There was always subtle contact between the two that Lance had picked up on. After all, he and Keith had those moments as well. There had always been chemistry between Lance’s boyfriend and Shiro.

 

So when Keith had proposed the idea of a relationship between all three of them, Lance was not at all shocked. Lance had some reservations and doubts about that proposition. Keith was quick to ease his insecurities, however. He assured lance that

 

_“He likes the both of us, Lance. It’s so obvious.”_

 

Besides, it’s not like Keith would stop loving Lance. He would simply be loving someone else as well. Lance didn’t want to make Keith upset with him, and thus reluctantly agreed with Keith’s idea. Besides, Lance may have had a small crush on Shiro himself, so maybe this could work out.

 

\----------

 

Now, Lance found himself in a relationship with both Keith _and_ Shiro. Well, it was more like just Keith. They all lived together, slept together, had sex with each other, and went on dates together.

 

But to Lance, it seemed more and more like Shiro and Keith were excluding him from the relationship. When they had movie nights, Keith and Shiro were always cuddling together, and less and less with Lance. Keith and Shiro’s kisses seemed to last longer and longer; more affectionate than before. Keith and Shiro always woke up cuddling one another, with Keith on the opposite side of the bed from Lance, while Lance woke up toward the edge; all alone and by himself.

 

Even when Keith was out and Lance and Shiro were left with only each other, Shiro rarely showed him any affection. So much for loving them both equally. Keith still showed Lance that he loved him when Shiro wasn’t around, of course. But it wasn’t the same.

 

\----------

 

It all came to a head one day while Keith was at work. Lance was sitting on the couch in their apartment with a book in his hand. But Lance wasn’t actually reading. He was thinking about where his current relationship with Keith and Shiro was; a distressed look was plastered on his face.

 

Shiro seemed to take notice of this. He walked over to where Lance was on the couch and sat down next to him while putting his arm around Lance’s shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong, Lance. You seem upset,” Shiro said. He seemed genuinely concerned.

 

“It’s nothing,” Lance responded. He tried to get up and walk away when Shiro grabbed his wrist.

 

“Hey,” Shiro said. “You can talk to me, Lance. Whatever it is you’re dealing with, let me help.”

 

“Can I?”

 

“What,” Shiro asked. He was clearly confused with what Lance had said.

 

“Can I talk to you? Do you actually care, Shiro?” Lance was a little angry at this point. He wasn’t thinking rationally. “Would you actually listen? Would you care, Shiro?”

 

“Lance, what are you talking about?”

 

“Do you love me, Shiro? Do you love me like you love Keith,” Lance asked.

 

“...What? Lance, of course I do. Why do you think I don’t?”

 

“You… You don’t act like I’m even a part of this relationship. And yeah, I can stand that. But what really pisses me off is it feels like you’re just trying to steal Keith from me, Shiro! Neither of you acts like you care when we’re all together, and that _hurts_ , Shiro!”

 

At this point, Lance was crying. Shiro remained quiet for a while after that. Lance took this opportunity to go lay down and maybe take a nap. He just wanted to be alone.

 

\----------

 

About an hour or so later, Shiro came to check on Lance. Shiro was saddened by the sight before him. Lance was curled up with Blue. His face was red and he had tear tracks on his face. And even in his sleep, Lance didn’t entirely stop crying as there were a few stray tears still running down his cheeks.

 

He immediately laid down next to Lance, putting a hand on his cheeks and wiping the tears away. Lance flinched away from the contact and Shiro visibly cringed.

 

 _‘I caused this,’_ was the only thought running through his head. He intended to make things between him and Lance right.

 

“Lance, baby, can you wake up,” Shiro said while gently shaking Lance.

 

“Hmm,” Lance responded while gently rubbing his eyes. “What do you want, Shiro?”

 

“I...I never meant to make you feel left out. Neither did Keith, Lance. I’m so sorry that we ever made you feel that way.”

 

“Then why, Takashi? Why did you never do the things that you did with Keith with me? You never held me or really kissed me or hugged me like you did with Keith.”

 

“I didn’t think you were comfortable with me doing that stuff with you. Looking back now, I realize that neglecting our relationship wasn’t the best idea. I just wanted to give you space, and I’m sorry for not seeing how much I hurt you. I love you _and_ Keith equally, baby.”

 

Throughout their conversation, Blue had left them and Shiro took the opportunity to hold Lance so that his head was against Shiro’s chest. Shiro was gently stroking Lance’s hair while the two talked and cried together.

 

Shiro then lifted Lance’s head to that their eyes met. He planted a soft and loving kiss to Lance’s lips. Then another, and another, and another.

 

“I’m going to make this up to you, Lance,” Shiro promised. “And I’m going to start right now.” With that, he kissed Lance, again and again, each time getting more and more passionate. And Lance kissed back each time. “And Lance?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance responded.

 

“We’re talking about this with Keith when he gets home, okay?”

 

“Okay, Shiro.”

 

“Good. I love you so much, Lance.”

 

“I love you too, Shiro.”

 

\----------

 

Keith came home later that night to find his two boyfriends cuddling together in their bed. He let out a chuckle. He was staring at them with a fond smile on his face. He had sensed that Lance felt uneasy in this relationship, and he had not been spending as much time with Lance as he would have like to. He had just wanted to make Shiro feel included is all.

 

Seeing this eased all of Keith’s tension and reservations about the situation. He climbed onto the bed behind Lance and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lance lay in the middle of his two boyfriends, feeling perfectly content. Nothing could ruin the perfect life the three of them had.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm cranking out fics left and right lately. thx for reading!


End file.
